


Áhkku

by AHappyPup



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen, as always there's a mention of background honeymaren/elsa because i'm gay trash, forgotten families, so i set it right, the sheer lack of talking about idunas family in the movie upsets me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21867913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHappyPup/pseuds/AHappyPup
Summary: Yelena has someone very important to introduce Anna and Elsa to.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa & Yelena (Disney), Anna & Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 106





	Áhkku

It wasn't uncommon that Yelena wanted to speak to her. Between learning the basics of living with the Northuldra and mediation lessons, Elsa met with the elder frequently. And in theory, as the Northuldra were allies with Arendelle, meetings with Anna should also be expected. But something in today seemed different. She wanted to meet both Anna and Elsa together.

"What could she want?" Anna asked, looking around as Elsa welcomed her into camp. She hadn't stopped fidgeting since she arrived.

"I don't know," Elsa said blankly. And it was the honest truth. "Perhaps she wants to set up something with Arendelle?"

'Or the camp is under attack! And she needs help! Or maybe there's trouble with one of the bigger countries trying to push them around! Or- or-"

"Anna," Elsa shushed her sister, resting an easy hand on her back. "The camp is fine. The spirits would have said something if it wasn't. And there haven't been any foreign interactions aside from Arendelle. We're safe."

"But what if-"

"Your sister is right," Elder Yelena said coming out of the forest. "Things are at peace. There is no need to worry."

Anna's eyes widen. "Yelena? Hello! It's been a while."

The elder nodded her head, reaching out to touch Anna's hand. "Only a few weeks, child. But it is good to have you here. Have you here together."

Anna nodded in response, relishing in the comfort of Yelena's touch. "I'm always happy to come to the forest."

Elsa smiled at the interaction, her heart warming at the sight. "What did you want to meet with us for, Yelena? The suspense is killing this one here," she teased, mussing with Anna's hair.

"Hey!" Anna giggled, playfully hitting her sister. "Like you aren't curious too."

Yelena smiled watching the sisters. "There's someone I would like the both of you to meet. Come with me." She then began leading them to a hut. She quickly entered, told them to wait, and then returned to them.

"Come inside."

Inside sat a woman weaving on a loom. She looked to be Yelena's age or perhaps a bit younger, and there was something familiar to her. But Elsa had not met this elder yet.

"Girls, this is Johánná. Johánná, meet Anna and Elsa."

Johánná looked at them with tears in her eyes. She stayed silent and softly touched Anna's face. "Are you really Iduna's daughters?" 

"Did you know our mother?" Anna asked, forgoing a formal answer.

Elsa squeezed her sister's hand and answered the elder. "We are. How did you know her?"

"Because she was my daughter," she replied tears in her eyes. 

Anna and Elsa's eyes opened wide. "Then that means..."

"My  _ áhkkut _ ..."

Áhkkut. The Northuldran word for grandchild.

Tears fell from the sisters' eyes. Johánná opened her arms wide, and Anna immediately fell into her hug. Elsa was hesitant, unsure of everything in her pool of emotions. "It's okay, Elsa. You don't have to if you aren't ready." 

Elsa bit her lip. She wanted to embrace her grandmother. This was just so unexpected. In a leap of faith, she fell into the space Anna had left for her. Her arms were warm and tender, and she let herself feel the love and care of a grandmother. Elsa sobbed, a release of emotions she wasn't expecting.

"We didn't know there was anyone left. Mama and Papa died and then it was just us, but now you're here and it's a lot," Anna rambled in a daze, barely audible as she talked into her grandmother's chest.

"I have to admit that this has been a lot for me too, child," Johánná said. "A month ago, I was convinced my daughter died in the awful battle. But now to know that she lived a long full life? It is a lot to take in."

Tears welled in her eyes. "I can see her. In your eyes. In your smiles." She ran a soft hand through Elsa's hair. "If your hair was darker, you could have been her twin."

"You think so?" Anna asked, an inquisitive smile growing. "That's what Papa used to always say."

"Mhm," the elder hummed, continuing to stroke Elsa's hair. "You're awfully quiet,  _ ráhkis _ . What's on your mind?"

"How long have you known? It's been months since we arrived and I haven't seen you at all." This was just all so strange. Elsa had been working on being more social with strangers, making it a point to know everyone in the village. How could she have missed something like this?

"There are many groups to the Northuldra. When the mist cleared, I was in the Eastern woods tending to crops. But Yelena sent word and I knew I had to come to meet you." 

"Do you live there?" Anna asked with eyes full of wonder.

"I do. It was hard to continue herding reindeer after... Well after your mother disappeared for she loved them so. Your grandfather and I picked up and found a spot along the river and made a home there, learned the art of fishing and farming. I wish he could have seen you both, know what we know now.” The older woman looked down sadly, grief clear in her expression.

“Do you think we could go there?” Elsa asked timidly. The whirlwind of emotions inside was slowly settling, allowing her natural curiosity to set in. “I’d like to see it.”

Johánná smiled. “I would love to take you there. Show you the land, tell you all kinds of stories. Perhaps you would even like to meet your aunts and uncles and cousins?”

Anna’s eyes widened. “Cousins? We have cousins?”

Johánná chuckled. “Of course, _ miehta. _ Your mother had five siblings. There are many cousins.”

Elsa’s heart ached, feeling a warmth she never thought she could. Six years ago, it had just been the two of them and a wall. But now there was more than she could have ever imagined for herself. Her and Anna were talking. Anna had brought her a brother in Kristoff and had another brother in Ryder and a lover in Honeymaren. And now to have a grandmother and extended family? It was so much she felt like she could burst.

“Thank you,” Elsa said, tears falling again.

“No, thank you. Iduna, she may be gone, but you continue her life and her light. And for that, I will never be grateful enough.

“You always have a home here.”

And that was more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> There are many Sami words used in this fic that Johánná uses. Their translations are as follows:
> 
> Áhkku - Grandmother  
> Áhkkut - Grandchild of a grandmother  
> Ráhkis - Dear/Darling  
> Miehta - Honey
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
